


50 Smut Ficlets: Sezaron/Vincent

by Aelah_Imatah (Mega_Erofan)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Sentences, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character-centric, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Erofan/pseuds/Aelah_Imatah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences regarding smutty scenes between my new favorite secret male lovers, Sezaron and Vincent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Smut Ficlets: Sezaron/Vincent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [50 Smutlets: Sans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725160) by [BaconWaffle16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWaffle16/pseuds/BaconWaffle16). 



> Inspired by an Undertale smutlet work that used the same list and I could not resist. [Smut Sentence Starters](https://50shadesofnico.wordpress.com/2015/01/12/smut-sentence-starters/)  
> If you've read my other story Captive Romance, this could be considered the aftermath but it can be read on it's own as well.
> 
> And for reference, Sezaron is a half demon black panther and Vincent is a snow white vampire bat.

**“Beg for it.”**  
Sezaron whimpers from the harsh whisper in his ear, biting his lip as he feels Vincent teasingly presses against his entrance but refusing to move until he hears the stubborn demon give into his ego and beg the other to enter and swiftly follows through.

 

 **“I want to fuck you right now.”**  
The words from the vampire bat send chills down Sezaron’s spine as Vincent presses him against the wall with his own body, feeling the other’s large erection throb against his own as the bat devours his mouth and lets his hand explore beneath his pants with ravenous gropes and greedy thrusts.

 

 **“I’m going to make it hurt.”**  
That was the only warning Sezaron was given before fangs suddenly dug deep into his neck, causing him to yell out in pure bliss as the grip on his hips tighten and the bat on top of him was thrusting fast and hard enough to make him bleed, and he loved every moment of it. 

 

 **“I’ll make sure you can’t walk tomorrow.”**  
Sezaron groans at the statement as he buries his face into his pillow, feeling Vincent thrust hard and deep into him and hitting his sweet spot so well that he thinks his back will break if this goes on any longer.

 

 **“Touch yourself for me.”**  
The feline doesn’t resist the order as his hand quickly tends to his throbbing need as he bounces on the vampire bat’s lap, the lusty groans and growls of his lover quickly driving him to his end as he unleashes himself shortly before the other fills him with sticky love.

 

 **“I’m your Master and you’ll do what I say.”**  
Sezaron feels his head be tilted up by his chin, staring into those sharp blue eyes as the other pulls tightly on the strap around his neck and loses any ability to breathe for a moment before Vincent possessively smashes his lips against the feline’s then forces him to lie on the bed with no control of his body until the other gives him permission.

 

 **“It’s not going to fit!”**  
Sezaron grins at Vincent as he slowly forces the large dildo into his entrance, shuddering at the way is pleasantly stretches him and never breaking eye contact with the other as he begins to fuck himself with the large toy.

 

 **“I’m the only one that would ever fuck you.”**  
Sezaron remembers his last boyfriend very well, not that the memories were very pleasant last time he saw him, but he has been able to move on fairly well and Vincent has certainly helped him realize that not every guy out there is a scumbag.

 

 **“Spread your legs for me.”**  
The bat reluctantly follows the order as he eases himself into his chair and exposes himself to Sezaron but he never expected the other to take to his knees and take him so quickly, nearly crying out but stopping himself just before anyone outside the office could hear them and realize what was going on during their “private meetings”.

 

 **[text] What are you wearing?**  
Vincent had been bored and thinking about the other all day, so he hoped the other would respond with some silly quip about his attire but he never expected a full frontal of his feline lover to pop up on his phone and having to excuse himself to tend to a sudden need in the privacy of his office.

 

 **“Get on your knees.”**  
Sezaron was more than eager to take his spot between the vampire’s knees and take the large member into his mouth, lapping at it like a treat and showing Vincent through his tongue, throat, and teeth what he could never express through words alone.

 

 **“Did we fuck last night?”**  
The question kind of surprises Sezaron after he awakes in Vincent’s arms on the fold out couch bed of his office, not able to recall himself what happened last night until he tries to shift to roll out of bed and simply curls into the bat’s chest as he waits for his entire lower body to stop screaming in delicious agony.

 

 **“I didn’t know you were so kinky.”**  
Sezaron chuckles as he teases Vincent’s erection with the cleft of his ass, ensuring the ropes holding the bat’s hands over his head were nice and tight so he couldn’t get loose before slowly impaling himself on the other and relishing in the throaty groans of his bound partner as he begins to slowly ride him.

 

 **“I think you need to be spanked.”**  
The feline was surprised by the statement then swiftly finds himself stripped of his lower clothing and bent over Vincent’s desk but has little time to argue before a rough smack across is ass causes him to gasp and whimper in pleasure and allows the other to punish him further.

 

 **“You look good tied up.”**  
Sezaron growls under his breath as he glares at Vincent, trying to fight against the ropes keeping his arms bound behind his back, but falters as the other slowly impales him with something much larger than he’s used to and loses himself to pleasure as the vampire continues his attack on his sweet spot.

 

 **“Put on a show for me.”**  
Sezaron was more than ready for the challenge of teasing Vincent as he slowly strips himself of his shirt and struts across the room, losing other articles of clothing along the way until he reaches the bed then slowly crawls up to Vincent’s lap, letting his head rest next to the prominent bulge in the other’s pants and relishing in the attention he was getting from the other.

 

 **“I’m not wearing any underwear.”**  
The one single statement seemed to trigger something in Vincent as he spins Sezaron and roughly pins him against the wall then tears his pants off and enters him with such force that Sezaron nearly cries out as they proceed to fuck in the dark hallway of their base with little thought of who would catch them in the act.

 

 **[text] I didn’t mean to send those pictures!**  
Vincent had been in the middle of a meeting when he received several explicit photos of Sezaron and struggled to contain himself until the meeting was adjourned, quickly making his way to Sezaron’s quarters and, unaware to any other officers, assaults the feline with passionate kisses and a very long “private meeting”.

 

 **“I think the condom broke.”**  
Vincent figured Sezaron was making a joke since male half demons are so much harder to get pregnant than the female counterparts until he woke the next morning finding Sezaron doubled over in the bathroom from morning sickness and in obvious distress then all bets were off.

 

 **“You know you like when I tease you.”**  
Vincent bites back a groan as Sezaron goes back to working him over with tongue and teeth alone, always knowing the teasing sensations could drive the bat close to his climax given enough time, and Vincent was on the verge of just grabbing the cat’s head and face fucking him to his end but he had to abide by the “no hands” rule of their office foreplay.

 

 **“You’ve been a bad boy”**  
Vincent feels Sezaron’s shoulders grow tense at the words as he stands behind him, working his fingers into his shoulders then letting his hands slide down into the other’s jacket as he whispers “and I wanna punish you right here in my office, my little demon.”

 

 **“We should try adding a third person.”**  
Vincent had only been joking about the idea but Sezaron seemed to jump onto it immediately and before he knew it, the feline was sandwiched between him and another officer and taking both as he moans and screams in pure bliss, a scene Vincent is more than willing to share with another if his partner enjoyed it so much.

 

 **“You don’t have to be so gentle.”**  
“Well, otherwise I might risk breaking the desk with you” Vincent murmurs behind Sezaron’s ear as he fucks the feline in deep but gentle thrusts that still draw soft gasps and moans from the other “and I’d rather not explain to our boss how I managed to break a metal desk in two so easily.”

 

 **“Bend over.”**  
To be honest, Sezaron was surprised by those words from Vincent as they had been content with just passionate make out sessions in his office but the moment he took the position over the desk he had little to regret as he realized their relationship had just ascended to a whole new level of passion.

 

 **“I’m never getting on my knees for you again.”**  
Sezaron was still so flustered over everything as neither one expected their boss to just brazenly enter Vincent’s office without a word, forcing Sezaron to hide under the desk while still tending to the bat as the other tried his best to not make obvious what was going on down below, but Vincent strangely didn’t have any complaints about the situation and encouraged that it should actually happen more often.

 

 **“You’re going to break me.”**  
The cry from Sezaron only sends Vincent further off the edge as he tightly grips the feline’s hips and roughly drives himself into the other in quick, greedy thrusts that threaten to do just as the feline said but the passionate moans and gasps from the other prove that he’s enjoying it as much as Vincent is.

 

 **“Fuck me.”**  
Vincent had always been the one on top in their relationship, so when he asked the feline to take him for once, Sezaron followed through with reluctance but after a passionate night of multiple positions and needy pleas from the bat, he’ll be much more willing to take the bat under him from now on.

 

 **“You belong to me.”**  
Vincent’s harsh, possessive whisper is followed by a rather deep and painful bite into Sezaron’s neck, almost feeling the other’s teeth brush the artery in his neck as he deeply fucks him, and he questions whether this had anything to do with him playfully flirting with a few of their comrades earlier that day.

 

 **“Harder.”**  
Vincent is only willing to give the feline what he wants and wraps the other’s legs around his waist as he forces their other into the wall and grabs his waist to proceed thrusting into him with enough intensity to make Sezaron scream and nearly lose his grip on Vincent.

 

 **“Punish me.”**  
Vincent was surprised by the statement from Sezaron as the other had an ego too big for being punished but when he realized how serious the other was, his belt quickly found its way to Sezaron’s wrists and a sturdy wall hook he hardly used and proceeded to enter the other with no preparation and painfully fuck him with one hand digging into the feline's hip and the other around his throat to cut off his air occasionally to force the other to squirm for him.

 

 **“I’m gonna cum!”**  
Hearing those sweet, breathy words with Sezaron was enough for Vincent to act on pure instinct, his hand taking the other and practically fisting his member as the feline bounces at a quicker pace on his lap until he releases himself all over his chest and Vincent quickly follows as he fills Sezaron.

**Author's Note:**

> Might expand on a few of these sentences as they could be good starts/driving points to a story but that remains to be seen.


End file.
